Speak Now: A Harry & Hermione Story
by bmwgirl123
Summary: "I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl." Feelings being discovered, awkward moments, wedding galore, and more. Harry & Hermione shipper!


Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, which I do not, Harry and Hermione would have ended up happily married and with 3 little Potter babies flying around the room.

And now onto the story…Enjoy!

…

"_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl."_

Full Summary: Each wedding has a bride. Each wedding has a groom. Each wedding has a best man and a maid of honor. Each wedding has a ceremony and the traditional "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Occasionally, there is that one brave person who decides to speak up and object… Harry is about to get married. When Harry tells Hermione about his fiancé, she has unexpected feelings about it. Stay tuned for new feelings being discovered, awkward moments, wedding galore, and more.

~HHrFOREVER~

I am running in pink 4 inch killer heels, wearing a knee-length pink bridesmaid dress, trying to get inside Hogwarts as soon as possible. I knew that I couldn't apparate into Hogwarts because of their wards so before thinking, I just apparated in front of the Hogwarts gates and started running as if Voldemort was right behind me.

_What am I doing?_ I thought to myself as I ran past the lake and a confused-looking 1st year, towards the Great Hall. _I hope that I'm not too late._

As I was running, I remembered a conversation that I had with someone earlier this morning. It was probably because of that that changed my mind and the reason why I was here right now.

**Flashback…**

"_Hermione, Harry is going to get married in one hour. Married! Do you understand me? This might be your last chance to do anything about it! You're really going to let him get married to someone? And more importantly, someone that's not you! Bloody hell, live a little Hermione! Say something! Speak up!" he said accusingly. _

_This angered me and I glared at him. "Well what about you huh! Letting him marry the girl that you love!" he was about to interrupt me but I just scoffed and continued, "Don't you dare deny it. I know you love her. And trust me; I know what it feels like to know that the person you love is getting married." I took a deep breath and glanced outside of my window. I closed my eyes and tried to think._

_I heard him sigh. Our fight was over. "Hermione…I've gotta go." He said nothing more and was out of the door. I opened my eyes, crashed onto my sofa and screamed in frustration._

**End Flashback…**

I sprinted through the grass and saw the gigantic mahogany doors leading to the Great Hall just a few meters away. I heard Dumbledore speaking. _The wedding must have started already!_

I pick up my speed and run faster. As I neared the door, I saw another figure at the entrance. _I wonder who that is... wait a minute…flashy red hair, a black tux, at least 6 feet tall…_

I slam myself against the door as a way to halt myself and also managed to startle the person as well. He looked at me in surprise and I saw who it was.

His shocked expression was replaced with a huge grin. "Glad you could make it," he said smirking.

"Merlin help me now," I said nervously. Realization dawned on me. "I'm guessing that you're here to do the same thing that I'm going to do?"

Before he had a chance to respond, we heard Dumbledore's thundering voice through the door.

"If anyone wishes to object to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

We locked eyes with each other, nodded and counted to three. I was bloody nervous. I had a million butterflies in my stomach. My heart was beating over a hundred miles an hour.

_What about if this little stunt that I'm about to pull doesn't change anything?_

…_1_

_What about if they continue the wedding? Will our friendship survive this afterwards?_

…_2_

_Screw all that, I'm here and I can't back out now. _

…_3!_

Together, we pushed with all of our might and bravely opened the door just in nick of time. They crowd looked to the back and all of the attention was taken away from the soon-to-be-husband-and-wife couple and now on us. I don't know if it was possible for my, already flushed, face to get any redder. _This is it._

"I object!" we both said loudly.

The crowd gasped.

Several jaws dropped open.

The photographers got rid of their shock and started taking thousands of photos. I was momentarily blinded by the sea of lights. I adjusted my eyes and looked for him.

Chocolate eyes met emerald eyes.

The room froze.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you._

~HHrFOREVER~

Who is this mystery boy that Hermione was talking to? Who is getting married to Harry? How will everyone react? What happened before all this? Stay tuned for more… ;)

A/N: Did you like guys it? :D if you did, PLEASE review and tell me, and I would happily continue this story! Since this is just the prologue it's very short (1 thousand words) BUT, the next chapter will be about 3 or 4 thousand words long! Or maybe more ;) okay that's it I suppose. :) Toodles!

~bmwgirl123


End file.
